The prior art pertaining to information retrieval and storage systems contains some suggestions and teachings on update information display or recognition means. Examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,075,178; 3,332,071; 3,389,242; and 3,751,152. As is apparent from a consideration of these patents, the information update means is incorporated within sophisticated and costly electronics equipment or electro-optical equipment, for the most part, making such prior art means unsuitable to satisfy the aims and purposes of the present invention.
The objective of this invention is to provide a simplified basically manual arrangement or system for marking on individual microfiche elements at precise locations thereon stored information update or deletion reader alert markings, such as translucent ink markings or opaque ink markings, respectively. Without costly optical or electronics equipment, the user who is employing a standard reader to view a fiche may enter full notation of update data or data deletion on a provided printed form which may be filed for ready reference by subsequent users or readers. After completing the notation, a simple inexpensive illuminated viewer with right angular guides is employed to position a coded transparent coordinate grid card or element on the viewer illuminated panel, beneath a microfiche which is also engaged with the guides to bring the fiche into exact coordinate registration with the coded grid element. Translucent or opaque ink markers are then used to fill in coordinate squares on the fiche to indicate changed information or deleted information, the coded indicia of the grid element being then readable through the translucent fiche. The resulting ink markings on the fiche will alert subsequent readers or searchers of information updating or complete deletions so that reference to the complete notation on the update sheet may be had. The system is economical, convenient and practical and it satisfies a need which the more sophisticated and costly equipment and systems of the prior art cannot satisfy.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.